Tropicana
Being happy never goes out of style -Lilly Pulitzer __NOEDITSECTION__ ' please do not steal or tamper with the code or the character ' ' Coding by Cloud ' Never be afraid to smile Tropicana is the daughter of Turtle and Kinkajou. SHE IS NOT NAMED AFTER THE JUICE PRODUCT!! Do not steal or I will find you. Appearance Normally, when she is not changing her scales, she is a bright blue colour. She has a prehensile tail, though it has glow-in-the-dark stripes. Tropicana has the markings of a royal SeaWing, but she has only those and the ones on her tail because of her RainWing side. She has gills, and loves going swimming with her father. She has webbed feet. She is still quite small, the size of a regular SeaWing her age, despite her mother's tribe. She has RainWing wings and a SeaWing head. Her eyes are grey-green. Personality Tropicana is usually quite quiet, that she inherits from her father, but she is usually brimming with joy, from her mother's side. When she meets a new dragon that seems rather shy, she is able to overcome her quietness and tries to make them feel welcome. She's adorable and kind, and she shows affection not for those who are all confident and mighty, instead preferring kinder, more quiet types, like her current crush, Chivalry. She almost never gets angry, and when she does, she just gives the dragon she is mad at the Silent Treatment. Abilities She can change the colour of her scales, but only to common SeaWing colours. Aka, she cannot change her scales to pink. She doesn't show her emotions on her scales, as she can't, not really. She can breath underwater forever with her gills, but usually gets headaches when underwater for a very long time. She can't spit venom. Weaknesses Tropicana is a little insecure, as her father is insecure about his power, even though she is not an animus. Sometimes she can be thought of as annoying, as she makes random sounds when sitting around, which some dragons find irritating. History Tropicana was hatched in the SeaWing Royal Hatchery. A special bubble was created for her mother so she could watch underwater. Tropicana hatched in a green egg surrounded by many other eggs, though her egg was the odd one out, the only green one in a sea of blue. She grew up with only her parents to take care of her. Until, of course, until she was 2 years old. That's when Snow (aka Penguin came along. The kind IceWing had convinced her father to use his animus powers to help Moorhen. Queen Moorhen. Turtle had made him an animus in recognition for his selflessness. And had renamed him Penguin. Relationships Any tribe, preferably SeaWings or RainWings. Turtle She loves her father, and likes going swimming with him, though not for long periods of time. She and Turtle are both very quiet, so she feels a connection to him. She loves to hear stories about him doing special things Kinkajou Sometimes Tropicana is surprised by her mother's outgoing nature, but she loves how happy her mom is. She asks Kinkajou to tell her the story of how she beat Darkstalker over and over again, and Kinkajou gladly agrees, sometimes even acting it out, which Tropicana loves. Nightspark (oc) Tropicana has no idea how or when she met this NightWing, but she does remember being very confused when she guessed her tribe, saying, "NightWing" and then having Nightspark say "Nope! I'm a LycheeWing!" Trivia *Tropicana prefers swimming to flying *She likes a lot of dragons, but her parents are her true friends *She was originally going to be called simply Tropic, but I flourished up her name a bit *She often meets dragons and then forgets when and how they met, yet remembers them. Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Characters